Guardian Ranger
by Fox the Writer
Summary: Even when we can't see them, the ones who were close to us will always be with us even when they're out of reach.


**Author's Note**:This was a drabble written for a blog I wrote based on a prompt I was given. It's a bit edited from my other version, but it's still the same otherwise. I felt like sharing it here, so enjoy folks!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything Buzz Lightyear of Star Command. They all belong to Disney/Pixar.

**Ratings: K+**

**Warnings: **None, other than the mention of death.

* * *

It had been a year since the time of his death, and the pain was still there, still in his scars. It was even worse than the time Warp "died".

As the lonely Ranger looked into the far horizons of outer space through a window in an empty room on Star Command, he slowly recollected small fragments of the day when his friend, one of his true friends, was taken away from him.

_They were out on a mission, just the two of them, out on some mysterious moon yet to be discovered, exploring the rocky terrain._

_All seemed quiet at first. But as the Rangers know, the life of a Space Ranger is anything but an easy one. Filled with dangers and perils, one must never take for granted their own lives and friends._

_That was a mistake Buzz wished he could have erased earlier before… before his friend ended up lying on his back, barely able to breathe._

A transparent form, unbeknownst to the mourner, watched him sigh sadly. The form knew what Buzz was thinking: If ONLY he could have been there sooner, he would have saved Ty's life from those old and underground mines that apparently had been planted there from some time ago. But seeing a nearby mine go off by Buzz, Ty tried to keep Buzz away from him by pushing him away from the danger zone, only to pay the highest price.

And now… Ty was gone. Forever.

And there was nothing the Pride of Star Command could do about it.

"GRRRAAAAAAH!" Buzz punched the wall nearby in anger. Why couldn't he have saved Ty this time?! It wasn't fair!

The form watched in sympathy as Buzz breathed in and out to keep himself from shaking, only to have it end in vain when his body decided to do the opposite. He fell onto his knees, grasping his fists. His anger slowly evaporated away into sadness as tears slowly formed in his eyes. Although he did his best to keep them in, one tear managed to escape his efforts. It slid down his face.

"Ty… I know you'd probably hate me for saying this, but…I wish I could have saved you. I wished I could have been there in time. I…I miss you, buddy."

Buzz didn't want or expect anyone to actually hear him…but something DID hear him. The form came down behind Buzz.

Buzz froze, feeling something light touching his shoulder. He turned over his to see a transparent something...or SOMEONE standing there behind him, a faint smile on their face.

Buzz blinked and gaped. No…it couldn't be!

"...Ty?"

The transparent form of Ty in his Space Ranger armor nodded as he gently smiled and lifted his hand off Buzz's shoulder. "It is me, Buzz. Kind of hard to believe, huh?"

Buzz continued gaping, his disbelief growing. Slowly standing up, he asked, a bit skeptically yet slowly, "Are…are you sure you're not some android or something? How do I know you're the real Ty?"

Ty's form frowned. "Yes, Buzz. I am not the REAL Ty; I am the android replica of Ty Parsec." He raised a brow after his small bout of sarcasm was dished out. He planted his hands on his hips. "Of course it's me!"

Buzz gasped slightly…and then a big and wide smile spread. This WAS Ty! That trademark sarcasm and raised brow was no doubt his. "It IS you!...but…" His smile faded faintly. "But…but...I don't understand. How is this possible?!"

Ty brought down his arms and lowered his brow back, creasing it downwards in concern. "It's possible because…well, this isn't going to be easy to explain, but do your best to listen, okay?"

After seeing Buzz nod slowly, Ty cleared his throat, and explained. "Well, when I… when I left that moon, I was able to find a way to get back; by agreeing to watch over you and other Rangers."

Buzz blinked. "'Agreeing?' What do you mean?"

Ty shook his head. "I'm sorry, Buzz, but…I can't tell you everything… and I can't return."

"What?! Why not?! I get a chance to see you and you can't tell me what happened?! Or why you can't come back?! "

Ty would have retorted back if he did not know that Buzz was going through enough as it was. Instead, he quietly answered, "Buzz, there are some things I just CAN'T tell you. In other words, I'm not allowed to explain these things to you; it's not my place to say."

"Not your place? But you've got to come back! I…I want you back…"

Ty watched Buzz's face look down at the floor, mourning in pain. He grew more concerned for Buzz's well being. He placed a hand on Buzz's shoulder once more and replied, "Buzz…you and I know that this was...or, is…the price we pay as Rangers. I know it's not fair to us, but this is what we signed up for. I don't regret signing up to be a Ranger, or the friendships I made. I know I've hit a few… bumps on the way, but I don't see this as anything bad. I've learned that I lived a good life. The best life? No…but it was a good one…And I'm glad you were part of it."

Ty smiled gently once more as Buzz lifted his head up, mulling over his friend's words. "I'm here to tell you to live your life and have some good things come in every now and then. I know you're a hard worker, Buzz, but do me a favor and just…learn to live once in a while. You've only got one; make the most of it."

Although Buzz did not fully smile, he did manage a small and sad one. "That's some pretty good advice, Ty. I…I'll try to take it…"

Ty smirked. "You'd better. Or you'll hear from me from infinity and beyond." He laughed a bit.

Buzz laughed with Ty, his spirits slowly brightening up. No pun intended.

His laughter faltered as he asked, "So…you'll still be around?"

Ty nodded. "Of course. I mean…I can't always come and see you since I'm…" He motioned to himself, "But know that I'll be keeping an eye on you, and the others, like a Ranger would. You can even call for help if you need it." Ty allowed himself a small bout of pride in his smile. If there was another thing that was characteristic of Ty, it was that he was proud to be called a Ranger when he felt he did his job well. Some things never change.

Buzz asked, almost with an uncharacteristically timid tone, "I know you said you couldn't explain everything but, is…is it okay if I ask how I can talk to you when I need to talk to somebody?"

Ty placed his hands on his hips again and shrugged his shoulders. "Well, you can just do what you did a few minutes ago; you just find a quiet place to talk and call me out. However…" He placed his hands down and explained, "Only you can do this for yourself for now."

Buzz was confused. "What do you mean, Ranger?"

Ty replied, "Well, you know how I said I would watch over the other Rangers? I will still do that, but I can't talk to them yet like I'm talking to you now."

"How come?"

"Because…well…" Ty sighed deeply. "There's a time and a place for everything, and I got to talk to you because it was your time. I will talk to the others eventually, but for now, I can only visit you."

Buzz blinked. "…there are even regulations when you're...uh...there?"

Ty shrugged lightly. "Yeah, pretty much. It's not that different from the mission manual, which is kind of surprising, but hey…you learn something every day, right?"

"…."

Ty tilted his head. "…what?"

Buzz rubbed his neck, almost ashamed to ask. "Well…er…I'm…er…I'm wondering, Ty…what's it like?"

Ty blinked before letting out a small chuckle. "It's…well, actually, Buzz, I can't tell you that, either. As I've said, there are some things I can't really talk about since I'm dead, but I will say this…it has its ups and downs." He pursed his lips as he said, "I know you don't like not knowing what's going on, but it's all I can really tell you. It's different for everyone, and if I tell you…well, that'd ruin things, wouldn't it?"

Upon seeing Buzz frown with sadness once more, Ty patted his arm. "Hey, it's okay. I'm here now, right? And I'll always be here when you need somebody." He fully smiled, trying to make Buzz feel at ease.

It seemed to work because Buzz, for the first time, smiled his trademark grin, only it was a tender and grateful one. He lifted up his arm, almost hesitantly at first, before playfully punched Ty's left arm. "Thanks, buddy…that means a lot."

Ty's transparent form just kept up his wide smile, glad that Buzz was going to be okay.

And he knew that the other Rangers would be too, once it was time for him to go visit them. But for now, he was going to stay and visit Buzz, letting him know that Ty Parsec was not truly gone and never would be; he'd be there to talk to Buzz anytime his friend needed a hand.

Fin.

* * *

**A/N:** In other news, I'm writing the current chapter of "Glory Days", but it's taking some time due to other things I've got going on. But I'll try to have it up hopefully by the end of the month, but I can't make any promises. Until then, adios, my readers!

Peace out!

-Fox


End file.
